


Messed Up

by AdorableThatsATree



Series: September Daily (100 Word Drable) Prompt Challenge [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Coming Out, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gen, How Do I Tag, Not really though, Wordcount: 100, slight angst, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 11:22:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15885045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorableThatsATree/pseuds/AdorableThatsATree
Summary: Keith talks to Shiro about being gay, and has some negative feeling towards his sexuality. Rated PG13 for a use of one swear word (but there's no PG13, only G and T, so T is closer to PG13)





	Messed Up

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Voltron: Legendary Defender
> 
> Note: This is the second part to my Personal drable challenge. I wrote this yesterday, on September second. I'm posting it today because my account was only created today.

"I know." There was a sigh coming from the boy. "It's unnatural."

"What are you talking about Keith?" The other inquired. "How is it unnatural?"

"Well, how am I supposed to have children? It's messed up to not want to fuck girls Shiro." Keith grumbled.

"First; language. Why do young teens know those words? Second; there's nothing wrong with being gay." Shiro tried to reassure Keith. "I'm gay too, you know."

"But my foster parents say it's unnatural, and they must be correct, they are the only people who stayed."

Shiro sighed. He needs to teach Keith about the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on Tumblr! adorablethatsatree


End file.
